


Give Us A Little Love

by Kat_Kthrn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artistic!Clarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Kthrn/pseuds/Kat_Kthrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy never could stand eachother but through the help of cupid's helper (a.k.a Octavia Blake) he becomes her model for an Art project.<br/>He inspires her in a way she never imagined and she shows him the light where he never looked for it.</p><p> </p><p>*Updates reguarly on Sunday and Tuesday.<br/>Irregularly whenever the hell I want :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song by Falluah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Leave a comment if you liked it.  
> Its the best motivation to keep writing!

Bellamy dropped on the couch, put his head back and closed his eyes, sighed in exhaustion.  
Today every second felt like an eternity. He enjoyed the silence, the feeling of his muscle as they began to relax when he heard the sound of jangling keys.  
Moments later the door swung open and a dark-haired girl stumpled into his apartment.  
Her arms were loaded with brown grocery bags: "Hey, big brother."  
Weighing in if he whether should or should not help her Bellamy got up and took the bags, carried them into the kitchen.  
He glanced at his sister and could see how his plans for tonight vanished as he spotted her vicious smile.  
Though, he really had looked forward to them:  
Take quick shower, order some food, strech on the couch and re-read the book about Roman Emperors for Monday's class.  
Bellamy watched Octavia unpacking the first bag which was mostly junk food: cheerios,salsa dip, natchos, chocolate... and a bottle of wine.  
Shooting a disapproving look to his eighteen-year-old sister he asked: "How did you even get this?"  
"Connections", she shrugged and unpacked the second bag which consisted the "normal" food like vegetables and milk, "you should thank me, I filled your fridge - which was empty by the way. I just saved your life."  
Bellamy arched an eyebrow: "Then why do I get the feeling you try to guilt-trip me?"  
"Because you are really smart besides the fact you major in history", she smirked and put bowls from the shelf on the table.  
He shook his head and grabbed the wine, studied the label. It was a fruity, sweet white wine and as he watched Octavia's preparations, the realization hit him.  
"You are not going to have a girls night in my apartment."  
"Sure I am", his sister shrugged, "my dorm is too small to launch it and you are the one with the own apartment."  
"Miller won't allow it", Bellamy lied in desperation.  
A smirk lit up on her faces as she countered: "Nice try but I've talked to Miller and he is spending the whole weekend on his boyfriend's farm."  
Bellamy groaned but he knew, it was pointless to argue since eventually he would give in.  
"You better get a shower.The girls will be here in less than an hour", she frowned at him and his looks but she was right.  
He was still wearing his work cloths which were plastered with sweat to his skin.  
The work as a construction helper was exhausting, especially in the midst of summer when he bathed in his own sweat, but the payment spoke for itself.  
And his boss was nice, not as nice as the former one - the engineer Jake Griffin- but he let him off earlier when he had class in the next morning.  
"Wait", Bellamy turned on his heels, "did you just say _girls _. How many are supposed to come? I swear, Octavia if you are turning my apartment into some sort of-".__  
She interrupted him and grabbed the bowls:"Calm down, Bell. Its just Raven, Harper and...", she mumbled the last name.  
"What was that?"  
Octavia sighed as she placed the bowls on the table: "And Clarke."  
Bellamy growled and rolled his eyes:"The blonde _princess _?"__  
"The one and only", she nodded and stepped closer, waving her finger warningly in front of his face, "and she is my friend. So please behave."  
Bellamy rolled his eyes yet again before heading to the bath room: "Tell that your friend."  
And that was the part Bellamy didnt get. How Octavia could be friends with this snobby, privileged smartass.  
At least, that was how Bellamy imagined her to be as he learnd she was a Griffin - City royality. With her mother being chief of surgery and her dad the engineer of most buildings in town (though, he didn't mind this part much since he was payed to built them) she never had lived one day in the real world.  
As he met her over a year ago, he already had spun that picture of her in his head he couldnt get rid off and since then the two of them were fighting like cat and dog.  
They just couldnt stand each other.  
And so Bellamy was already annoyed by the simple idea facing a night banned to his room and hearing her laughter  
_all the time _.__  
Bellamy took a longer shower than he planned as there was a loud pound against the bathroom door.  
"Hurry up. I have to pee", Octavia whined, "its urgent!"  
He laughed as he wrapped a towel around his hips and opened the door.  
"Finally", Octavia sighed impatiently and pushed him out.  
As Bellamy headed to his room a knock came from the front door and turned around to open it.  
"Hey Blake", Raven gave him a short look, shrugging with her shoulders as she entered his apartment and planting herself on the couch.  
She remained unimpressed by his appearence since the two of them had this one-time-thing. It didnt work out for neither of them and they learnd they were better as friends than lovers.  
Clarke on the other hand was even a bit too moved by his looks to act normal about.  
She slid into his apartment just as he was going to close the door again.  
Her blue eyes widened as her gaze trailed down his barely covered body.  
"See something you like?" He teased and she snapped her eyes back up as she greeted him dryly: "Bellamy."  
As she dropped down besides Raven he couldnt but wonder about their friendship.  
It was the most strange friendship he ever had witnessed or has been by told by Octavia. Full of cheating and broken hearts almost like a cheesy movie.  
There was that guy Finn -Bellamy just met him once and never felt the urge to meet him again- who was hooking up with Clarke while he was in a longterm and long-distance relationship with Raven.  
As Raven returned from her gap year in Europe and went to Ark U his double, douchebag lifestyle was revealed and shit got real.  
It ended with the two girls dumping him and bonding over the craziness.  
"Hey", Octavia greeted her guests.  
Bellamy glimpsed to Octavia who was changed into a tight dress. Now, that explained her long visit of the bathroom.  
"Harper will catch up with us at the club", Raven told her, "Monty invited her over."  
"She ditched us for her _boyfriend _?" Octavia snorted and poured the wine into the glasses, handing them out.__  
"Its nothing official", Raven shrugged.  
"Yet", Clarke added and joked, "you are just jealous."  
Octavia remained suspiciously silence and shot a look towards Bellamy saying "its-called-girls-night".  
Bellamy rolled with his eyes but listened and strolled to his room, put on some cloths and hopped into bed.  
His eyelids got heavier as he started to read and quickly he drifted to sleep, surrounded by the princess's laughter .

But the night was going to be a bit more eventful than he expected.


	2. Zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter zwei - or also known as the chapter in which Clarke is too drunk to find the right room and sleeps in other people's beds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it and leave a comment! :-)

Clarke was already tipsy as they finished the bottle of wine Octavia managed to get from the guy she was dating. They knew little about him: only that he was older and majored in Pharmacalogy and Toxicologoy, but it was more than her brother, her _overprotective _brother knew.__  
"Do you have some shot glasses?" Raven asked Octavia with a smug grin before she pulled the tequila from behind her back and presented it proudly.  
"My brother is super lame so probably not but we can use some teacups", Octavia suggested.  
"Fancy", Raven laughed, "I will go get them."  
Clarke found herself whooing - she usually didnt whoo- before she tried to get up.  
The floor was spinning under her feet and a foolish smile placed on her lips: "Hey, O. Where is the bathroom?"  
"Hm, let me think", her voice was blurry, "the second door _right _."__  
As Clarke surrounded the couch Octavia's giggle echoed through the room and she went to the hallway.  
She counted the doors twice before she opened the bathroom door only to find out it was _not _the bathroom.__  
Bellamy laid on his bed, his chest steady moving in the rhytm of his breathing.  
Clarke eyed him.  
He looked so peaceful and _adorable _.__  
Oh my, was she already _that _drunk?__  
Suddenly Bellamy blinked dozily before his eyes widened in surprise: "Clarke?"  
Clumsy he tried to get up and propped on his elbows, arching a curios eyebrow on her.  
Clarke could feel the heat planting on her cheek which turned them bright pink.  
"I-I was looking for the bathroom", she explained stutteringly.  
"Second door left", he answered with an amused smirk.  
"Thanks", she mumbled quickly and shut his door.  
After Clarke managed to finally use the bathroom she dropped next to Octavia on the couch and grumbled: "I hate you."  
Raven and Octavia dissolved in laughter and then even a hidden smirk appeared on her own lips.  
"You risked poking the bear", Clarke said, "luckily he was sleepy otherwise we probably would've fought."  
Octavia dismissed her worry and poured the tequila into the cups: "He is in love with you. All part of the show."  
Clarke gasped: "He is _not _in love with me."__  
"Sure he is", Raven supported, "you are like an old married couple. Its cute."  
Clarke rolled her eyes: "Yeah, he really expresses his love when he is mocking me.I feel so adored."  
"Its a defense mechanism", Octavia explained, "he is just scared and he even has a nickname for you?"  
"Princess? I hate that one", Clarke shook her head and grabbed a cup, "but whatever. Let's get wasted."  
Raven and Octavia shared a conspirative look before they reached for their cups as well.  
"To girls", Clarke cheered and drowned the booze.

The night ended with Clarke and Octavia being way too drunk to go to a club. They were laying on the floor, one minute giggling and just in the other whining about nausea.  
Raven on the other hand was bored and put her shoes back on -she was the one with a strong liver- and announced, she was going to meet up with Harper and they would head to the club like planned.  
As she opened the front door she threw her head back: "See you tommorrow, losers. Love you!"  
Clarke responsed with something that sounded like "love you, too" before she tried to get up.  
After minutes or maybe years she managed to enter the hallway.  
She planned to fresh up a bit and then call a cab to get home because she didnt want Octavia have to deal with her hungover-self.  
Clarke leaned against the wall and tried to remember which of the thousand door was the one for the bathroom.  
Proud of herself, she headed to the second door right, settled down on the floor to rest and then she was surprised.  
Octavia's brother had the most comfortable bathroom floor she ever sat on.  
And because it was _so _comfortable she drifted to sleep the moment she laied down.__

As she woke up in the next morning, her head was spinning and filled with blanks. She openend her eyes and squinted against the light falling through the window.  
This was strange. The bathroom didnt have a window if she remembered correctly.  
And suddenly her other senses awoke as well.  
There was an unknown but good smell, the surface on which she was laying was too smooth to be tiles and she was hearing a faint snoring.  
Shockingly she rose and the headache rushed through her, making her groan.  
Clarke glimpsed besides her and recognized relieved it was just Octavia snorting into the pillow.  
Slowly she scanned her surroundings and suppressed a moan as she realized she was in Bellamy's room, in Bellamy's bed.  
_Oh no, he would give her hell for that _. Exhausted she fell back into the bed and pulled the blanket over her head.__

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much.  
> Besides my usual request for feedback, I got another one.
> 
> Like you can see, Im not a native speaker which means I make many mistakes unwittenly. Therefore Im looking for beta reader.  
> So if you ( or anyone you know) are interested, please contact me! [Here or on tumblr bell-ark-e-kthrn]  
> Its not just work but also a bonus: you get to see new material before everybody else!  
> Yeah, Teamwork.
> 
> And you know, the only way we gonna pull this off is TOGETHER! :-)


	3. Drei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here it is! :-)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and leave a comment!:)

Clarke loved Mondays.  
As strange it sounded she loved them but only for the reason that she got a long - a really really long- lunch break.  
Clarke usually spent it with Raven but today she had a doctor's appointment for her leg, leaving Clarke by herself.  
So she went to the patio and laid down in the warm grass and enjoyed the rays of the sun stroking her face as the soft murmurs of the other students put her lightly to sleep.  
Unfortunately her awakening was not as gentle.  
A sudden shadow stretched over her face that she could feel through her closed eyes and as she blinked a familiar face appeared above her.  
Frantic Clarke startled and knocked their heads together, and painfull moan escaped her lips.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed and met Bellamy's amused eyes who was rubbing his forehead.  
"I saw you laying here Sleepy Beauty-style and thought you needed someone to kiss you awake, Princess", he laughed and Clarke felt rage in her belly.  
"First of all, I wasn't sleeping, I was resting", she raised her index finger and added her middle finger as she continued to list, "second of all, in which universe are you, my prince charming?"  
"Sure", Bellamy chuckled, "and probably in the same universe in which you were sneaking into my bed and clinging to me."  
A smug grin was on his lips and Clarke's mouth fell open, heat coloured her cheeks bright pink.  
"You-you...", she tried to retort but failed epically, "you are such an idiot."  
It was the best she could come up with and angrily she grabbed her stuff and stormed off.  
His laugh echoed in her head as she threw a look back and she saw how he stretched out in her place.   
Clarke looked down to her father's watch on her wrist and noted there was still plenty of time left but she didn't know what to do - since she didn't want to go back to the patio and the weather was too beautiful  to stay inside.  
With a weary sigh she looked around and suddenly spotted a flyer for the art department.  
Clarke used to check out the art student's work every now and then but lately she was so caught up with all that pre-med-stuff she didn't have the time for it.  
But she had the time now and so she headed over.  
To her surprise she saw Octavia as she entered the student's gallery where their best works were exhibited.  
But Octavia wasn't alone since a tall, handsome and definitely older man was standing next to her.  
Clarke connected the dots -Octavia's non-existing interest for art; Octavia now being in an art gallery accompanied by a good-looking stranger- that the stranger must be Lincoln.  
With a smug grin she snuck over and mischievously greeted Octavia who spun around and looked as Clarke just caught her.  
But then her face relaxed and a smile placed on her lips as she introduced her to Lincoln.  
"So what are you guys doing her?" Clarke asked "considering Octavia's allergy to art?"  
Octavia's eyes widened as she shot a deadly look towards Clarke and Lincoln barked out a laugh, threw his arm around her shoulder and pressed her to his chest: "I'm trying to educate our little philistine."  
Octavia snarled angrily, freed herself and sulked.  
Clarke and Lincoln laughed about it and as he tried to pull her back into his arms but Octavia batted his hands away.  
"Actually we are here because I needed to talk to Professor Wallace about my contribution to this year's project. Octavia told me you are also a part-time artist", he winked, "are you going to submit something?"  
Clarke shifted uncomfortably and shook her head: "No, art is something very personal for me."  
"Great art is always personal", Lincoln smiled, "the theme is Greek Mythology if you change your mind."  
As Clarke looked back to Octavia she saw something in her eyes. Something...she didn't know exactly what it was but she looked like an evil genius plotting and Clarke shivered.  
Quickly after that Clarke had to go back to class. When she finally got home, she was exhausted and went straight to bed but she couldn't fall asleep.  
Her mind was loaded with ideas for that stupid project.


	4. Vier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!  
> But I got this and a second chapter for you today and one on Sunday.
> 
> The updates will come reguarly - I promise!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment!  
> See you on Sunday!

Bellamy knocked on the door and opened it slowly as the Dean's loud voice called from behind: "Come in." 

With a smile followed by a weary sigh he saw the look on the Dean's face as Bellamy settled down in front of him.

"I know what you're going to say", Bellamy looked to the man. An impressive beard covered the lower half of his face and his eyebrows furled in disapproval as he watched Bellamy with a stern look.

"Bellamy", he sighed and leaned back in his chair, "you need to go to your classes."

"I am", Bellamy retorted.

Dean Marcus Kane arched an eyebrow at him before he opened a file, let his finger run down and read over and over: "Bellamy Blake... absent."

He shifted his look back to Bellamy, worry filled his eyes and his features softened as he spoke: "You may ace the exams but you won't get the credit points if you don't attend class."

Bellamy didn't answer.

He knew that.

Some of his classes were scheduled in the afternoon but then he needed to work - ironically to finance the classes - or at least Octavia's classes.

"Kane, I can't let O down", Bellamy responded and squared his shoulder.

Kane watched him: "You are going to lose your scholarship."

Bellamy's eyes widened and then he saw the battle in Kane before he let out a sigh and shook his head: "You and your sister will be the death of me... I will talk to the commission, see what I can do."

Bellamy smiled and answered sheepishly: "Thank you, Sir."

It wasn't the first time Kane helped him out and honestly, their relationship was way more personal than a Student-Dean-relationship should be.  
They had a weird unspoken family dynamic.

Kane was the one who got Bellamy the scholarship, helped Octavia to decide her major, got her in one of the best dorm room on campus, helped him to find a place off campus and always an advocate on they're behalf.  

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and Octavia walked into the room, smiling at Kane and strolled over to him. With a fatherly smile he stood up and pulled Octavia into a hug. 

It was at a Students-meet-Dean-Party and since Kane first heard about Bellamy's story - his mother's early death, the responsibility to take care of his fifteen years old sister and the all the difficulties that come with it- he was invested.

But Kane never pitied them and that was something Bellamy highly appreciated. They were not some charity case after all.

"Why so serious?", Octavia questioned as she eyed Bellamy.

"What you are doing here?" He shot a side-glance to Kane, making him understand he should not tell Octavia.

She raised an eyebrow as she caught their look and faced Kane: "A friend of mine is doing  - well, she is going to do- an art project for the annual exhibition and this year's theme is Greek Mythology."

Kane laughed “This is the Department of Politics.”

Octavia rolled her eyes smilingly: "I'm aware but I knew I would find the biggest history nerd here and I wanted to talk to you about him."

"Me?", Bellamy raised his eyebrows in surprise and exchanged a questioning look with Kane.

"You", Octavia darted a look at him nodding and then glanced to Kane, "I was going to ask you to talk some sense into my brother and tell him that he should kindly attend his classes!"

Bellamy blinked perplexed, looked helplessly to Kane who was grinning, and stuttered: "Y-you know?"

"Sure I know", Octavia rolled her eyes again, "I'm not stupid and I think you owe me something for underestimating me. Besides a ‘I'm sorry and thank you for being the smartest and prettiest sister ever'."

Bellamy faced his sister and watched carefully the Cheshire Cat grin developed on her lips.

____________________________________

Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes as a strange crackling noise surrounded her. Clarke realized she fell asleep on her sketches.  
Not just for the art project but also random drawings...and she loved it.

Her floor was scattered with papers and pencils - one pencil held her hair in a bun - her fingers were covered with colourful remains of last nights activities. 

Her creativity which had been dormant, now woke up and unleashed a new and brighter world.  
Clarke felt inspired by the simple existence of life.  
It was like... it used to be.

Before her dad died and before her mother was responsible for it. Before Finn made her the other girl and became obsessed with her. Before Lexa betrayed and then left her. Before she knew heartbreaks, before love sucked.

Clarke stretched and shook her head, trying to shoo away the negative thoughts and came to a conclusion as she eyed her drawings:  
She was going to participate at this year's exhibition. 

As she sat up, her eye caught her on one of her drawings and she reached for it. It was a portrait of Bellamy, because his face was really difficult to draw and Clarke could never resist a challenge.  
She traced his sharp jawline as she caught herself and shook her head irritated.

"Miss Griffin", Professor Wallace greeted her, unable to cover the surprise in his voice as he recognized his former student. 

"Professor Wallace", Clarke responded sheepishly and entered his office.

When Clarke was in high school, she attended some art classes at Ark U and Professor Wallace saw her potential and tried to foster her.  
He was disappointed when Clarke choose pre-med over art but always respected her choice.

A joyful smile settled on his lips: "How can I help you?"

Clarke took a seat in front of his desk: "I wanted to sign up for this year's exhibition."

Professor Wallace's smile grew wider as he handed her almost immediately the application form: "I knew you would come back one day. Talent like yours doesn't just vanish."

Thanking him she received the form and skimmed it. Frowning she read the line again before she asked: "I need a _living canvas _?"__

Professor Wallace laughed as he explained: "Our theme is Greek Mythology, and the Greek Gods are characterized by their similarities to humans. We thought it would be nice, turning this year's exhibition into living-art; human bodies portraying the artists vision of the Gods."

"Oh, okay", Clarke muttered and excused herself as she saw the expectant look in his eyes and felt her resistance to give up - besides this was going to be way more elaborate than she thought.

And so she filled out the form.


	5. Fünf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one!
> 
> Prepare for some Fluff on Sunday!

Clarke soon realized it would be harder to find a model for her project then she first hoped . She placed adds on school notice boards, posted on her facebook and in desperation she even offered to pay for a model.  
Once she involved money, Clarke got some responses she usually wasn't very picky, but now she was. It was her big art comeback and everything had to be perfect.  
The people she interviewed just didn't fit with her vision of strong heroes and powerful gods.  
Not like…  
"Bellamy", Octavia suggested and dropped on the chair opposite to her.  
Clarke groaned before she lifted her head from her arms, and frowned: "What?"  
Octavia's eyes met hers and there was that mischievous look again: "Bellamy. He could model for you."  
Clarke barked out a laugh and said: "I don't think your brother would ever do anything for me much less model. Could you imagine it?"  
She buried her face in her hands again as she did just that, imagine. Bellamy Blake would be an amazing living canvas.

Clarke hadn't - _couldn't _\- forget how he looked half-naked, covered barely by that towel when he had opened the door.__ "I can ask him", Octavia offered and took a sip from her coffee, "he owes me and besides he knows a lot about history including almost every single Greek and Roman Myth."  
"Oh, that's sounds great. I can't wait to have him constantly lecturing me about the historical inaccuracies of my work", she faked a smile and tried to sound nonchalant, "but hey, I'm desperate... so sure whatever, go ahead and ask him."  
An evil grin planted on Octavia's lips and Clarke already regretted her decision.  
"Don't worry", her best friend patted her arm, "I got this." 

______________________________________ _

"You sure you got this?" Bellamy yelled over to Murphy who was trying to lift timber by himself- and failing. Bellamy was heading over to help him a when a voice called: "Blake! Sinclair is here and wants to talk to you."  
Bellamy turned around and walked over to the man, lifting his helmet and wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"Sir?", Bellamy asked confused as his boss stood in front of him.  
Sinclair smiled: "Mister Blake."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Not exactly. I was at the university today for a presentation and I met your sister."  
Bellamy rolled his eyes and moaned: "I'm so sorry, Sir."  
"Don't be", Sinclair laughed, "she's pretty fierce... and she told me, you've been missing some of your classes to work here."  
Bellamy's mouth fell open and he sheepishly avoided looking at his boss’ questioning face.  
"Mister Blake", he waited until Bellamy raised his head meeting his eyes, "you can do better than this. Don't screw up your opportunities and future for some side job. That's just something I can't let happen."  
"Are you firing me, Sir?", he asked shockingly and and clenched his jaw.  
"No, but you are going change your shifts to only during the weekends or later in the work days."  
Bellamy relaxed and breathed in heavily. 

________________________________________

"Are you crazy?" Bellamy growled as he got home and found Octavia sitting on his couch, "I could've lost my job because of you."  
"But you didn't", she shrugged and walked over to him.  
"It's my life, Octavia", he raised his eyebrows warningly, "stay the hell out of it!"  
"That's how I feel _all the time _", Octavia retorted dryly, "it's my life. I can take care of myself, Bellamy, but you don't give me a chance. You...you're smothering me."__  
"I'm smothering you?", Bellamy repeated incredulously, "I did everything because of you and I will always do anything for you!" "That's part of the problem", she answered calmly -much to his surprise considering her usual temper - "you have sacrificed your whole life, all for me, Bell. I love you and because I do, I won't let you sacrifice anymore of your future." "O", his voice was faint as he tilted his head and cracked a smile to his baby sister.  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Miller stumbled out of his room, "not more fighting. I'm over you two always fighting."  
His words implied annoyance and anger but his voice was calm as always. Bellamy ruffled through Octavia's hair and pulled her into a hug: "We are already making up."  
"Good", Miller gave them one of his rare but highly appreciate smiles as he strolled over to them, "let's order some pizza and celebrate a Blake's fight without anyone being wounded."  
Octavia nodded: "Yeah, I’ll just call my girls and invite them over too." Bellamy moaned but Octavia raised her finger: "Don't say a word! What did we just talk about?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
>  
> 
> Great, leave a comment:-)


	6. Sechs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised and here we go.... some fluff!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Clarke just finished her sketches of Bellamy and was slipping them under her pillow when Octavia called.

"A movie and pizza night at your brother's?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"I thought you can discuss the details of your project", Octavia said, "Raven has a date... so please come, I don't want to spend the night alone with my brother and his best friend. It's pathetic."

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked down at her cloths, she was already dressed for bed - hell, she sure got wild on Friday nights..., "Can I wear my pajamas?"

"You can show up naked if you want. I don't think Bellamy would mind it much."

"Uh, Octavia. Shouldn't you be grossed out by the idea of your brother and me together?"

"How could I be grossed out by the idea of true love?", she hummed and hung up before Clarke could response.

With a weary sigh she stood up and got dressed since she didn't want to deal with Bellamy's teasing if she actually showed up in her pajamas but she kept it casual - an oversize sweater and tight black jeans.

Bellamy opened the door and she had a hard time not staring hungrily at him because he opened the door yet again soaking wet and only covered in a towel.

Clarke tried to look unimpressed as she arched an eyebrow, taking in his appearance with an arrogant glance. She cleared her throat silently before she asked: "Is this turning into a habit?"

"No, you just got excellent timing, Princess", he smirked and let her enter.

She rolled her eyes, stepped beside him into the living room and presented proudly her contribution, "I brought a six pack."

Octavia applauded but Bellamy let out a huff and went to his room - second door right.  
Clarke watched him and saw her sketches transferring onto his back, imagined tracing over his muscles when she would draw them on his olive skin. 

"Thank God, we ran out of it", Bellamy's roommate took the beer out of her hands and nodded to her, "I'm Miller."

Clarke chuckled as she remembered: "Clarke."  
Miller raised his eyebrows intrigued.

"Its nothing", she reassured him, "it's just my friend Monty - I think you got some classes with him- he has a crush on you and talks about you all the time.”

A smile settled on Miller's lips: "Nice."

"Don't play so cool", Octavia called from the couch, "we all knew you were super jealous of his friend with the goggles before you met Brian."

Clarke laughed as she watched how Miller's face fell.

"Just wait till I spill all your little secrets, Blake", he challenged her grinningly, "like that one about your boyfriend."

Octavia watched him carefully until it turned into an epic staring contest. A knock at the door ended it - at least for now- as Miller went to get the pizza.

Bellamy joined them as the first movie began, he took a slice of pizza and dropped besides Clarke on the couch. Clarke grew stiff for a second before she relaxed and leaned back, her head against his arm he had stretched out on the backrest. From the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Octavia's broad grin and shook her head slightly.

The night turned out to be fun after all. Even with -or because of- Bellamy sitting by her side.  
After the third movie, Miller was curled up in the armchair and Octavia hung over the armrest  snoring lightly. Clarke felt the tiredness in her bones and her eyes grew heavy as she forced herself to stay awake.

The opening credits of the fourth movie rolled in as Clarke finally lost the battle and couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Her head dropped to the side and she shifted her body until it was comfortable - probably more comfortable then she had been in a long time if ever.

It was still in the middle of the night when Clarke woke up, still drowsy she looked around in the dark. Confussed at first until she remembered that she was at Bellamy's. She tilted her head to the left saw that Miller no longer laid in the armchair and had probably went to bed. Also Octavia was gone - probably laying in Bellamy's bed. She was a diva when it came to her choice of a places to sleep, except when she was drunk then she could sleep anywhere.

Clarke yawned as she settled down again and snuggled into her pillow. It was then she realized that her pillow was Bellamy and his arm around her hip loosened a bit as she moved.

A rough laugh escaped him before he asked in a low, husky and not to mention sexy voice: "Is this turning into a habit, Princess?"

Clarke was too tired to fight and instead snuggled even closer and buried her nose in the crook of his neck as she mumbled: "Get over yourself and sleep."

She could feel him stiffen under her- like she did before- but then he wrapped his arms tightly around her and she heard his heart pounding loudly. Clarke bit her smile and suddenly her tiredness vanished.

What the hell was happening here?

She didn't know and honestly didnt care but his arms felt like the safest place in which she ever been.  
….

 

Bellamy woke up, his back hurt from the awkward sleeping position but he didn't mind at all. It was totally worth it. He still felt her weight on him, her arms around his body, her head on his chest. The sun had just begun to rise when she had untangled herself from him. Bellamy had pretended to be asleep while he watched her through squinted eyes.

With a groan he sat up and circled his head, heard some vertebrae popping back in place before he got up and brewed coffee. His brain didn't work properly without the daily dose of caffeine.  
He leaned against the counter as he took a sip and the silly grin still covered his lips.

A door openend and then slammed as Octavia appeared in the kitchen only seconds later.  
Wordlessly he handed her a cup and only after she emptied it was she able to speak. His sister definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Did your naughty dreams of Clarke wake you?" Octavia grinned over the rim of the cup after she had a refill.

Bellamy rolled his eyes before he shot back: "Actually it wasn't dreams what woke me."

"Ugh, shut up", Octavia made a face, "thats gross."

Bellamy laughed before he became serious: "You know exactly nothing happened between the Princess and me. Never will."

"Why not?" Octavia frowned in disagreement, "there is definitely some chemistry and mutual attraction. I'm saying this as an objective observer, not as your sister...well as an objective observer who is also your sister.”

Bellamy shook his head and gestured strangely: "She is Clarke Griffin."

"Yeah, and you are", she imitated his gestures, "Bellamy Blake."

"Girls like her don't date guys like me", Bellamy answered before adding quickly, "not that I want to date her."

"Sure", Octavia answered sarcastically and pulled a flyer out of her trouser pocket "just in case you change your mind - or lied."

Bellamy quickly skimmed the paper: "An Art model? I bet she already found someone better than me."

"Don't think so", Octavia shrugged innocently.

"What did you do?" Bellamy asked her in his parenting voice.

"I ripped it off the notice board the minute she left the room."

Bellamy gave her a stern look before he smirked: "I raised you better than that."

"You did", she smiled mischievously, "so I asked Monty to hack her facebook account and put every related post private."

Bellamy chuckled and his eyes caught the flyer again, thoughtfully he stared at it.

"You are going to be her savior, Bell", Octavia said optimistically and smiled.


	7. Sieben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Sunday night Bellamy knocked against Clarke's door, and he was ridiculously nervous.

"Hey", Clarke greeted him a little breathlessly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey", Bellamy rubbed his neck as they silently faced each other.

"Come in", Clarke laughed sheepishly and pushed the door open.

Bellamy ha to bit his tongue to not let out a snarky comment about her room which was a total mess.  
Cloths, pencils, papers _everything _\- was spread over the floor and her desk was covered with books. He was surprised to see the organized princess Griffin was actually a massive slob. He liked it.__

__"Sorry, it's a bit chaotic", she said while pushing some papers off the bed and indicating that he was supposed to sit there._ _

__Bellamy grinned and stumbled over: "You don't say", and plopped onto the free spot.  
His eyes met hers as he asked: "So what's the plan?"_ _

__A sheepish grin settled on her lips as she walked over and handed him some sketches. He gasped noisily when he looked at them._ _

__"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly._ _

__Bellamy was surprised. He thought, she would be some sort of amateur artist but these drawings, they were...._ _

__"Stunning", Bellamy whispered incredulously and looked up, "they are amazing, Clarke."_ _

__He watched as she blushed until her cheeks were rosy before she muttered: "Thanks."_ _

__His fingers traced the lines on the sketches as the image of her drawing them, flickered in his mind's eyes._ _

__"I thought", her voice dragged him back to reality, "about doing an interpretation of Icarus. In the Greek Myth, he is..."._ _

__"I know who Icarus is", Bellamy interrupted her but smiled, "the boy who flew too close to the sun and his wings broke off his shoulders, because he was just a foolish mortal who died in the attempt to reach the light. "_ _

__Bellamy frowned._ _

__Was he Icarus? And she the sun?_ _

__Would he be foolish enough to reach for her and die because he could never be good enough to be with her? He shook his head slightly and tried to refocus on Clarke who suddenly looked concerned._ _

__"We are going to interpret it differently. Create an Icarus who is brave not naive - and I'll give him wings that will let him reach the sun. It's going to be a love story with a happy end", she said firmly and handed him another sketch._ _

__"I will paint the wings on your back and arms", she explained and bent over, brushing her finger over the lines._ _

__Her clevage appeared in front of him and as hard as he tried to be a gentlemen, he couldn't keep his eyes of it._ _

__"Bellamy? Are you listening?"_ _

__Quickly he lowered his look back on the paper and blinked surprised. "That's a pretty detailed drawing of _my _back", he grinned.___ _

____She rolled her eyes and dropped besides him on the bed: "It's not my fault you seem to be allergic to clothes."_ _ _ _

____"Only in your presence", he countered her cheeks turned into a dark shade of pink and she stared at him._ _ _ _

____Clarke cleared her throat: "I need to practice... so are you free tomorrow?"_ _ _ _

____Bellamy thought before he answered: "I have classes in the morning and a shift at four but afterwards I'm free."_ _ _ _

____"Where do you work? Since the art department closes at ten it would be great if you could be there at 8?"_ _ _ _

____"At Akardia Constructions", he answered and saw a shadow covering the bright blue of her eyes, "I don't know if I can make it since I got off at 7:30 but I'll try."_ _ _ _

____"Well", she grinned, "it's a date."_ _ _ _

____Bellamy laughed and rolled his eyes: "It's a date."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? - Great, why?
> 
> Didnt you like it? - Hmm, tell me what's wrong!


	8. Acht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.... ;)

Raven barked out a laugh and slapped Clarke's arm when she heard the news: "Blake is modeling for you?"

It was Monday and they were spending their extra long lunch break on the patio.

"It's not such a big deal", Clarke answered and bit into her apple.   _An apple a day keeps the doctor away _\- it worked pretty well for her since her mother hadn't contacted her in a while.__

__"Draw me like one of your French girls", Raven grumbled in a low voice and it was one of the worst Bellamy imitation she ever done._ _

__"Stop it", Clarke moaned, "don't make it awkward."_ _

__"It is already awkward", Raven laughed, "you are going to draw him."_ _

__"Not exactly", Clarke shrugged, "I'm going to draw _on _him."___ _

____Raven's eyes widened and a smug grin was on her lips: "Now, I understand why you wanted Bellamy as a model."_ _ _ _

____Clarke looked confused at her friend and frowned._ _ _ _

____"Because it's hot and sexy. It could totally be the plot of a porn."_ _ _ _

____Clarke laughed: "Raven, you are crazy."_ _ _ _

____"Just imagine. He being shirtless all the time", Raven emphasized, "your hands all over his body. All.The.Time. And Blake has got a really _really _hot body." Her eyebrows wiggled lewdly.___ _ _ _

______"He is just helping me out", Clarke shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good thing there is like zero sexual tension between you two", Raven said shrugging but Clarke missed the sarcasm._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Exactly", Clarke agreed and leaned back against the tree, "we are just... friends I guess."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, and then you totally going to add benefits."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke was scandalized over Raven's comment and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "He doesn't even like me, and I don't like him either."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"From enemies to friends to lovers", Raven shrugged, "that's the material of some of the greatest love stories."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ugh", Clarke shivered, "can you please stop?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Raven smiled mischievously: "Mark my words, Griffin."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______And Clarke did._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her mind was distracted by them as she set everything up for their first practice.  
She put her hair into a messy bun and changed into the way too big shirt that even covered the shorts she was wearing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey. Sorry but I came as soon as I could. I didn't even shower", Bellamy laughed as he entered the room thirty minutes later than they had planned._ _ _ _ _ _

________Clarke turned around and stuttered: "I-it's okay."  
Her mouth went dry as she looked at him.  
He was still dressed in his work cloths, a not-so-white tank top which was plastered to his skin and left little to imagination, a dusty Jeans and heavy boots. His black curls were plastered with sweat to his forehead, his freckles were highlighted by the constant exposure of the sun and his brown eyes sparkled. _ _ _ _

______He was like the hot sexy fantasy Clarke never knew she had until the very moment. Frantic she shook her head, tried to wipe the stupid look off her face and closed her mouth. She walked over to the sink and handed him a towel, then directed him on the chair in the middle of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Y-you...eh...you have to take off... your shirt", she demanded stutteringly as she poured the paint on the pallet._ _ _ _ _ _

______As she threw a look over her shoulder - because she simply couldn't take her eyes off of him- she saw how his own gaze lingered on her legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bellamy?" Clarke asked, smiling knowingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly he yanked his eyes up and knew he was caught: "Shouldn't you be wearing...pants or something?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She grinned innocently: "But I am", and lifted her shirt, showing the shorts, "see?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellamy escaped a hiss: "Not fair, Clarke. Not fair."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She walked over and asked: "Shirt?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Easily he peeled off the tank top and tossed it away, watching Clarke expectantly whose look lingered too long on his body to be just... _friendly _.___ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A smirk spread across his lips as Clarke explored his body with her blue eyes which turned darker every second her gaze lingered on him. But he shouldn't be to gleeful since he needed all his self-restraint _not _to trace her thighs with his hands, and he clenched his teeths.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm starting with the shoulder section", she announced before her hands glided over his skin and he shivered lightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You are so tense", Clarke frowned as her hands trailed back to his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Work was exhausting", he answered shortly and breathed out noisily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hmm", she muttered and dipped her thumbs into the white paint, her hands clasped around his shoulders as she pushed her thumbs into his muscles, leaving two half circles of white on his tanned skin. Bellamy tried to suppress the deep moan but it escaped his mouth anyway as the pressure of her touch eased the tension in his sore muscles. As she repeated it, his head dropped against her stomach and stayed there, and he breathed in deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke used more of her body weight as she ran her fingers eagerly over his shoulder muscles.  
Bellamy was embarrassed by the sounds which escaped him in relief and tried to muffle them against her belly. But then Clarke stepped back, caught his head and lifted it by his chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a stern look she faced him while her thumb grazed his jawline: "Don't. If I was this tense I would probably moan endlessly", her look softened but she demanded, "lie down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Without any hesitation, he followed her orderand laid down. He stiffened as she placed herself on the small of his back. Her hands ran over his skin, her breast pushed against his back and her hot breath at his ear: "Relax"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yeah, of course - this was the moment he was supposed to relax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her hands wandered over all the spots which were  pained, she dissolved the knots in his tense muscles. When she was finished he was completely relaxed and probably could've fallen to sleep in that very moment but then he remembered where he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke was still sitting on his back, her fingers still sliding over his skin as he propped on his elbows, threw a look over his shoulders. Her fingers was covered in paint, and so was his back but he was astonished by the pleased look on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sorry, I didn't mean to turn this into a massage therapy session", Bellamy cracked a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No problem", she smiled, "and its a win-win-situation, though. Your muscles are relaxed and I got a raw notion about how the finished product will look like."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How late is it?" he asked suddenly, "we should probably clean up this mess and head home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As Bellamy got home, he dropped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, mumbling : "Shit.Shit.Shit..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Miller's door opened and he entered the living room: "Thought I heard you. You're home late...Bellamy, man, are you alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy didn't answer and just continued his muttering as Miller plopped on the couch besides him: "What's going on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a wry sigh, Bellamy leaned against the armrest and looked to his best friend: "I fucked up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Amused Miller said: "You like her, don't you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy remembered how her hands ran over his body, her breasts against his back, the sight of her legs... and then, he tugged at his jeans when they  grew tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Miller laughed: "That much, hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy growled, "Shut up, Miller" and put his head back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter I decided to change the Rating... just in case.


	9. neun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, its stupid but I forgot to upload this chapter. 
> 
> But here it is!

Clarke knew it would be.... awkward seeing him again, but she didn't expected it to be... _that _awkward.__

__Today wasn't about her, today was about Octavia introducing Lincoln officially to their group and to Bellamy._ _

__They were at the Dropship, a college bar that didn't look to close to ID’s, trying to keep it casual and public. Just in case, Bellamy would try to kill the guy._ _

__He sat at the opposite end of the table and made a face as long as a fiddle. Clarke could feel the animosity as he stared at Lincoln when she joined the happy couple. Trying to ease the tension they started to talk about the art project._ _

__She watched how Lincoln tried to look as friendly as possible when he looked over to Bellamy after Clarke told him that Octavia's brother would be her model._ _

__Lincoln rubbed his neck: "Man, he is probably  imagining 99 ways to kill me."_ _

__"And 99 ways to cover up the murder", Clarke laughed as her gaze slipped to Bellamy who was sitting beside Miller and took an almost artsy sip of his beer._ _

__Lincoln cracked a smile and pulled Octavia in his arms as she came back from the restroom, "She'll protect me", he said and planted a kiss on the crown of her hair._ _

__Octavia glanced over to her brother and rolled her eyes: "It will take him a while but eventually he will like you. It was the same with Clarke - and now, he is head over heels in love with her."_ _

__"You might have to give him a back massage first", Raven broke into the conversation with a smug grin._ _

__Clarke's eyes widened and she blushed immediately._ _

__"Massag-", Octavia pulled a face, "no. Don't talk about it."_ _

__"What happened about 'I'm not grossed out'?" Clarke grinned teasingly._ _

__"Yeah, by love", Octavia shivered, "not by your sexcapads."_ _

__Clarke and Raven laughed while Lincoln arched a curious eyebrow: "Oh, so you and Bellamy are dating?"_ _

__Clarke's mouth opened to response but Raven was faster: "Clarke, you should totally go over to your _boyfriend _and tell him how great Lincoln is."___ _

____"That's a great idea, Raven", Octavia jumped in and pushed Clarke in Bellamy's direction._ _ _ _

____Stumbling Clarke reached Bellamy's table and felt the heat back on her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly._ _ _ _

____As his gaze shifted to her, his features softened and a smile lingered on his lips. She still could see the remains of the white paints on his shoulder and suddenly her cheeks burned even more and she was unable to look him into the eyes._ _ _ _

____"Hey", she muttered and her gaze lingered on his lips before she realized what she was doing and yanked it up to his eyes._ _ _ _

____"Hi", Bellamy grinned and her face fell._ _ _ _

____He _knew _.___ _ _ _

______He knew that she was turned on their art practice/massage therapy. Then his stern look snapped back to Octavia and Lincoln and Clarke breathed out silently, relieved even._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why don't we get you another drink?" she checked his empty bottle just for sure, "you could use one."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Again, he peeked over to Octavia, probably plotting the hundreth way before he answered sighing: "I could use more than one."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke smiled and looked into his brown eyes, seeing out of the corner of her eye how a smile developed on his lips, "well then lets go have more than one."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're paying?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Clarke slapped his arms and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then let's go and get us these drinks."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Octavia definitely owed her for this amazing distraction, she thought and then Bellamy put his hand to the small of her back and maybe they were even after all. Gently he pushed her forwards as she didn't move because now she was distracted...by his touch._ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"So what do you want to drink?", Clarke looked up to him as they reached the bar and even in the blurry lights of the club, her blue eyes still gave off that energy which consumed him every time they locked gazes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Whatever the hell you want", he answered and watched how she frowned a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A beer?", Clarke suggested and as he nodded, she tried to get to the bar to order._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellamy watched how the eyes of the other guys followed the swing of her hips and suddenly he reached for her shoulders, threw his arm around them and stepped up to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Almost immediately, after they had taken his muster the other guys forced themselves to look away Bellamy smiled triumphantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yes, Clarke was with _him _. Then reality hit him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________She wasn't with him. _Not yet _, he thought optimistically when Clarke leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms entirely around her, placing his chin on top of her head.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The world could end and Bellamy wouldn't care, as long as Clarke was with him. He almost closed his eyes, all the noise surrounding them muted when Clarke received the drinks from a strangely familiar girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then his eyes widened in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Bellamy?", Clarke asked frowning as she handed him his drink, "are you alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The wet beer bottle almost slipped through his fingers and he gulped visible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's... just my ex, Gina."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________In the same moment he saw how Clarke smiled weakly and the bright blue of her eyes disappeared, "I'm going back to the others if..."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She didn't finish her sentence and Bellamy didn't answer. He just saw how her face fell and then there was this hot strange feeling in his gut.  
Bellamy watched her until she reunited with the group before he went back to the bar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was a busy evening but Gina seemed to managed it effortlessly and when she came over to him, a genuine smile covered her lips: "So I was right about you and the Griffin girl?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	10. zehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they? Won't they?

Clarke tried to avoid watching him while he talked to his ex-girlfriend but she couldn't.

She saw how Gina smiled a lot, how he leaned on the bar and then she realized she was _jealous _. Nobody was more surprised by this than Clarke and did that it mean, she actually liked Bellamy, the situation just became unbearable.__

__She looked over to her friends who were all having a good time together: Octavia, Lincoln and Raven were still engaged in a conversation, Monty and Miller seemed to click while Harper and Jasper just drowned a shot._ _

__Since Clarke didn't want to get interrogated by Octavia and Raven, Miller and Monty talked about their common interest -farms- ( Miller's boyfriend owned one, Monty grew up on one) she joined Harper and Jasper who welcomed her warmly._ _

__Warm was also the tequila running down her throat and heating up her stomach before it slowly began to cloud her mind._ _

__Clarke was tipsy, not drunk. At least not too drunk.  
When Bellamy joined their table, she just smiled foolishly and didn't interrogate him with all the questions she had about _Gina _who was absolutely gorgeous. Maybe she could date her?___ _

____Grinning she shook her head and looked into Bellamy's eyes which were such a deep brown._ _ _ _

____"How much did she drink?" Bellamy asked Jasper, who looked like he was sober, instead of her._ _ _ _

____"A few tequila shots", he shrugged, well aware of Clarke's low tolerance of alcohol._ _ _ _

____Harper also gave a mischievously smile ... like this was all planned and then Clarke threw her look to Octavia- the evil genius- Blake who tried a bit too hard to avert her gaze._ _ _ _

____"Let's get you home", Bellamy sighed and Clarke would've resisted if his arm wasn't curled around her hips as he tried to steady her._ _ _ _

____Clarke snuggled into his side as he directed her to the exit but then she blurted out: "Wait, I need to say goodbye to Octavia and Lincoln."_ _ _ _

____Bellamy rolled his eyes but walked her back to the others and Clarke watched how Raven arched an eyebrow on her as she eyed them together, a content smile on her lips._ _ _ _

____"Oh, are you already leaving?" Octavia asked innocently and then bit her lips trying to hide a smile. Clarke decided to give her the show she paid for and wrapped her arms around Bellamy's waist, pulling him closer._ _ _ _

____Bellamy who was glaring at Lincoln, was brought out of context by her unexpected move and instinctively tightened his grip._ _ _ _

____"Bye, Clarke", Lincoln smiled at her and she smiled back before she looked up to Bellamy expectantly. When he didn't do anything she pinched him so he jumped a little before he put out his hand reluctantly to Lincoln._ _ _ _

____Surprised Lincoln accepted it and Bellamy growled: "Nice to meet you, Lincoln."_ _ _ _

____He nodded understandingly and was distracted by the loud laughter of Octavia and Raven._ _ _ _

____"Now there's something I thought I'd never see", Octavia said but they were already heading to the exit again._ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They walked in silence, arms still wrapped around eachother which probably slowed down their progress but neither of them cared._ _ _ _

____Actually Bellamy really enjoyed it and contemplated how he could extend their time together when he saw the dorms in the distance._ _ _ _

____His heart stuttered by the thought of them separating._ _ _ _

____"So, that was your ex-girlfriend?" Clarke cut into the silence and since he thought she would be half asleep he startled._ _ _ _

____Bellamy cleared his throat: "Yeah, Gina."_ _ _ _

____"She is pretty and seemed to be really nice", she mumbled against his chest before she yanked her eyes up, "Am I overstepping my boundaries if I ask why you two broke up?"_ _ _ _

____He met her gaze and smiled._ _ _ _

____Clarke was usually an outspoken person but he knew, she would never had asked him this question that directly. But obviously, she was bothered by meeting his ex besides this was…_ _ _ _

____"No big deal", Bellamy shrugged, "no cheating, no secret girlfriends, no new friends."_ _ _ _

____Clarke rolled her eyes and slapped his chest.  
He tickled her hip and she squeaked before asking: "So what happened then?"_ _ _ _

____She was drunk, but she still had damn good perception and must have felt that he was trying to distract her._ _ _ _

____He sighed, shifted his eyes in front of him and realized they were already entering her building as he answered: "She thought, I was in love with another girl while we were together."_ _ _ _

____"And were you?" Clarke's voice sounded breathless as she leaned her back against her door._ _ _ _

____Bellamy looked into her blue eyes and saw they were clear and focussed, but also...worried._ _ _ _

____A slow smile spread on his lips while his eyes turned darker and he answered with a low, husky voice: "Maybe I am."_ _ _ _

____Clarke gasped, her eyes widened as he cupped her cheek which were burning bright prink.  
His thumb grazed her lips and she arched against him, her breasts pushed to his chest and his arm curled around the small of her back, pulling their hips together._ _ _ _

____Clarke threw her arms around his neck, burying her hands into the mob of black curls. He breathed heavily as he leaned down, watching how she closed her eyes, while he simultaneously lifted her chin._ _ _ _

____His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, his mind consumed by her but it was still not _enough _.___ _ _ _

______He almost could taste her lips when the door behind them was ripped open._ _ _ _ _ _

______A woman was standing in the doorframe, anger glinted in her eyes and her voice was shattered by disapproval: "Clarke!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Immediately Bellamy and her jumped apart and Clarke pressed her hand to her chest: "Mom? What the hell are you doing here?"_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you like about the story!
> 
> Leave a comment! :-)


	11. elf

This was one of the most uncomfortable moments Bellamy had ever been caught in. He tried to stay out of trouble so moments like this were rare in his life.

Now, he was dealing with Abby Griffin, besides being Clarke's mother she was the most frightening woman he had ever met.

"I was waiting for you when I heard noises outside the door", she explained while staring down at Bellamy.

He gulped and felt bad for all the dirty looks he gave Lincoln earlier. Maybe he would alter his tactics. This was just too cruel.

"It's in the middle of the night", Clarke said.

"That's why I thought, I would find you in your room", her gaze shifted to Clarke before it returned to Bellamy, "but it seems you rather spend your time with Mister Blake than studying."

Bellamy's heart stopped. How did she know who he was?

He didn't get time to dig deeper in his memories of earlier meetings as Clarke's hand was placed on his chest, sending shivers through his body.

"Not now, Mom", Clarke hissed before she faced Bellamy and her voice softened, "I'm sorry but I call you tomorrow?"

That was his clue to leave, and Bellamy nodded understandingly and said: "Good night, Mrs. Griffin. Nice to meet you", before he turned around and fled the building.

 

        ___________________________________

 

Sighing Clarke closed the door and leaned against it just a little longer before she turned around to face her mother.

Abby was wandering in her room, lifting up some sketches before she shot a disapproving look to her daughter as she found her med books covered under them.

"What are you doing here?", Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched her mother carefully.

"I got a call from the clinic", her mother's gaze was still on her desk, "they told me you weren't there for two weeks and asked if you were sick. I wanted to check on you since you don't respond my calls."

"You know exactly why I don't want to talk to you."

Abby shifted her look to Clarke, stepped closer while she was holding some of her daughter's sketches.

"It's been two years, Clarke. When will you finally grow out of this phase?"

" _This phase _?", Clarke spit out, her eyes widening in pain and disbelief, "you're calling your responsibility for Dad's death and my anger towards you because of it, a phase?" Her voice crescendoed into screaming.__

__"Are you still clinging to that non-sense?" Abby asked dryly._ _

__Clarke lowered her voice again, before she answered: "It was your fault. You reported Dad to Jaha, and you knew, the measures he would use to silence Dad."_ _

__"If your father had gone public with the construction issues, a scandal would've been inevitable. People would've lost their jobs. Whole lives and existences were in danger", her mother responded unmoved but an unspoken pain jolted through her body._ _

__"This justified Dad's murder? You gave the okay for the commission of Sydney and Shumway despite their shady reputation?"_ _

__Clarke's eyes were filled with tears, her voice and body began to shake uncontrollably as she looked to her mother. Then she couldn't stand being near her anymore._ _

__Frantic she stormed from the room, the building and ran into the night._ _

__She didn't know where to go since the others were probably still at the Dropship, and so she went to the only person she knew was home._ _

__To the only person she really wanted to go to._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	12. zwölf

Bellamy was almost asleep when a loud, insistent knocking at his door woke him. Growling he rolled out of bed and headed to answer, already muttering: " I swear to God, Miller, when you wake me just because you forgot your ke-", and interrupted himself immediately.

In his doorframe stood a little red nosed blonde. Her blue eyes were watery and with a heavy, scratchy voice she asked: "Can I come in?"

Bellamy almost jumped to the side to let her in and watched her entering the living room. His eyes followed her as she settled down on the couch, and then he panicked. 

He didn't know how to comfort properly.

Octavia was more the angry and yelling type of girl and only cried a handful of times. But this was Clarke Griffin, not his sister, and she was not just crying over a boy being mean to her.

Bellamy had easily took care of the fourth grader sister but he had no idea how he should act on with Clarke Griffin.

As he dropped on the couch beside her, Clarke fell against him and clung to his chest, sighing deeply, his worries vanished.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully and stroked her hair.

"No", her voice shook a little before she smiled sheepishly, "but can we watch a movie? I need a distraction to keep my mind off of it."

Bellamy nodded, bent over while he was still holding her to get the remote and skipped through the channels.

 

He stopped on a documentary about the Roman Empire and Clarke laughed: "You are such a nerd. How did I not notice it before?"

"Really, you didn't know?", He arched an eyebrow at her, "I named my sister _Octavia _."  
Clarke smiled fondly before she placed her head back on his chest.__

_____________________________ _

__The second time Clarke woke up in Bellamy Blake's bed she knew exactly where she was and where she belonged. Surrounded by his smell, she rolled around and stroked her palm over the other and _empty _bedside.___ _

____Confused she propped up on her elbows and let her gaze wander around in the dark before she asked: "Bellamy?"_ _ _ _

____Almost immediately his head popped up from the floor and drowsily he ran his fingers through his hair, his voice tired and alerted simultaneously: "Clarke? Are you alright?"_ _ _ _

____Clarke chuckled lightly: "Yeah, but what are you doing on the floor?"_ _ _ _

____She could feel his eyes on her as he answered stutteringly: "I....I didn't want-t to make you uncomfortable."_ _ _ _

____"Bellamy", Clarke said, "this bed is gigantic and besides that, we are adults."_ _ _ _

____She lifted the blanket for him as he crawled into the bed and under the blanket: "That was what I was worried about in the first place."_ _ _ _

____He faced her and Clarke even in the darkness could trace his sharp jawline with her eyes before she lifted it to his lips._ _ _ _

____"Why?", she grinned mischievously, "were you afraid I couldn't keep my hands to myself?"_ _ _ _

____Her hands reached out to his warm body. Bellamy hissed noisily as she explored it with a light grazing touch. She trailed over his abs, his chest and finally clasped around his shoulders._ _ _ _

____A deep growl escaped Bellamy as he huffed: "No, but I knew, I couldn't."_ _ _ _

____His big hands wandered over her luscious curves before he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, smashing her into his body._ _ _ _

____A smug grin flirts across her lips as her hands wandered to the nape of his neck, tugging playfully on his black curls. Their gazes locked in the darkness and she saw her hunger, her need, reflecting in his eyes._ _ _ _

____Jolts of sensation rushed through her body as she pressed her lips to his and after he startled for a second he pulled her in. His thumb ran across her cheek before his hand dug into her hair, his lips…caressed hers, bringing them even closer to easing  
the need they both felt._ _ _ _

____First his lips were soft on hers, exploring and curious but his own lust overcame them quickly and his mouth hardened on hers which she responded with the same fierce need._ _ _ _

____She nipped at his bottom lip and a deep moan escaped Bellamy, tongues tangling and tasting each other. Her heart was thundering in her ears, silencing everything around her but Bellamy._ _ _ _

____It was just him and her, and that was all that mattered. And this was more than just a kiss. _So much more _than a kiss.___ _ _ _

______At least, Clarke thought so as she burned in his arms, forgetting everything that happened that lead to this moment. While she got to know him on a whole new level, when all of a sudden he pulled back._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was not until then she realized tears were running down her cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shh", Bellamy whispered as he tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear and smiled, "it's okay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke looked up in his clear, understanding brown eyes while chaos raged in her mind. There were just too many feelings inside her, too many confusing feelings. Anger, disappointment, pain, joy, longing and... even a bit of love._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellamy pulled her back into his chest, softly stroking her back and then as she felt the safety of his arms she knew, everything was going to be okay._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	13. dreizehn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Could you get in trouble for this?", Bellamy motioned to him, Octavia and Kane sitting on the floor of his office and eating burgers.

It became a sort of tradition for them, having dinner at the Dean's office on Tuesday - and besides Kane having a nice seating area they preferred to sit on the floor between his desk and the old book shelves.

"For eating junk food?", Kane furled his brows as he dipped the fries into the ketchup.

"No, for being so close with students", Bellamy answered before he took a bit of his burger.

"You mean, being close like a _dad _?", Kane grinned.__

__Bellamy rolled his eyes and then Octavia was slapping his arm lightly and blurted out: "Oh my god, did he just do a shitty dad joke."_ _

__"We’ve lost him", Bellamy agreed nodding and glanced over to Kane who shrugged his shoulders._ _

__"Neither of you have taken my classes nor am I romantically involved with either of you... So no trouble."_ _

__"Eww", Octavia shivered, "but speaking of romantically involved. Are you going to the student's art exhibition? I want to introduce you to my boyfriend. Also Bellamy is modeling there."_ _

__Kane laughed before a serious look was on his face: "Wait, what? Since when do you have a boyfriend?", with a faint grin on his lips, "and Bellamy is modeling?"_ _

__Bellamy shot a deadly  look to his little sister who ignored him and hummed: "A few months."_ _

__"Then why am I hearing about this now?", Kane asked in his fatherly tone. And to be honest, he was the closest thing to a father the Blake siblings ever had._ _

__"Bellamy has been in love with his girlfriend way longer than I've been dating Lincoln", Octavia defended herself and shooting a teasing grin towards her brother whose face just fell._ _

__Kane raised his eyebrows: "You have a girlfriend?"_ _

__"No", Bellamy grumbled, "I don't. We are friends."_ _

__Octavia laughed: "Sure, you and Clarke Griffin are just friends that snuggle with all the heart eyes and always touching, the sexual tension..."_ _

__Bellamy's eyes widened with embarrassment.  Kane asked hesitantly: "Griffin? Like Abby Griffin?"_ _

__Bellamy arched an eyebrow: "It's her mother. Do you know her?"_ _

__Kane suddenly smiled fondly and answered: "Went to college with her and had a huge crush on her."_ _

__"What happened?" Octavia asked curiously._ _

__"First, we couldn't stand each other and she knew everything better and I was a dick back then..."_ _

__"Sounds familiar", Octavia nodded and threw a meaningful glance to her brother._ _

__"But then, we somehow got along - really well- and by the time I was ready to tell her, she got together with the better guy. She married Jake and I married Callie", he shrugged again and took a sip of his milkshake._ _

__Silence filled the room before Octavia said: "History intends to repeat itself", before she faced her brother and told him, "tell her how you feel, Bellamy."_ _

__He grinned amused as he said: "I already did."_ _

__Octavia slapped his arm yet again, this time a bit rougher: "No way!"_ _

__Bellamy's grin grew wider and he looked to Kane, ignoring Octavia and asking: "So about that exhibition. It's this Saturday."_ _

__

_____________________________ _

__Her phone started to blow up with text messages she got from Octavia. They were full of question marks and capital letters grinning Clarke rolled her eyes._ _

__She poured the paint on the pallet as Bellamy entered the art room and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her back into his chest._ _

__"You're late", Clarke tried to sound annoyed but the smile on her lips made it impossible._ _

__"Sorry, I had a family dinner", his warm breath stroked her ear and a shiver ran down her back.  
She moved to face him when he pulled her into a heated kiss._ _

__"You are forgiven", she smiled against his lips and wanted to deepen the kiss but he pulled back._ _

__"You okay?", he asked and concern glinted in his brown eyes, "is this okay?"._ _

__Clarke cupped his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and warm, "this is great, amazing, wonderful, perfect...should I go on?" she asked with raised eyebrows._ _

__Bellamy chuckled before his mouth covered hers, kissing her breathless as she curled her hands into his shirt, with regret she pushed him away._ _

__"We need to get started. A photography student will be here soon to take a picture of my attribution."_ _

__"You mean of me", Bellamy grinned and wrapped his arms around her as Clarke tried to wiggle free, " why?"_ _

__Laughing she tickled him to free herself and went to get her pallet, pointing to the chair._ _

__"The live art portion will be two hours at the beginning and then the photographs of the works will be uncovered to sell them. It's how the art department get the money to further its students."_ _

__Bellamy nodded, peeled off his shirt before he settled down on the chair._ _

__Clarke was full of anticipation as she stepped closer to run her hands over his bare skin, feeling the muscle twitching lightly under her fingers. She traced over his shoulders and grinned: "No tense muscles."_ _

__

__"I got a _really _good massage", Bellamy shrugged easily and smiled smugly.___ _

____"Oh, I could use one as well", Clarke stretched her neck from side to side._ _ _ _

____"I'd love to return the favor", Bellamy's low deep voice purred and his eyes darkened as he reached for her hip._ _ _ _

____Clarke jumped back and lifted her finger warningly: " Don't move. Or I will end you." Bellamy mocked a gasp and she turned to the sink to clean her hands as she added, "in non-criminal way."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _

____Bellamy chuckled._ _ _ _

____He tried to hold perfectly still while he watched her  work. He noticed Clarke was more precise and careful than the times before and he didn't want to ruin it._ _ _ _

____A loud knock at the door broke the comfortable silence and a pretty brunette appeared in the doorframe. Bellamy gulped as he recognized the woman he had slept with just a few months ago._ _ _ _

____"Hey I'm Echo", she introduced herself and her gaze landed on him, it lasted too long before she looked over to Clarke, "I-I’m the photographer."  
Clarke nodded silently and her look slipped to Bellamy. Of course, she had sensed the change in atmosphere._ _ _ _

____"I'm Clarke", she said and pointed to him, "this is..."_ _ _ _

____"Bellamy Blake", Echo grinned and entered the room, "we know each other."_ _ _ _

____"You do?", Clarke asked slightly annoyed and darted her look to Bellamy._ _ _ _

____Was it hot in here? No and he was even shirtless,and  Echo had noticed as she skimmed over him with a sinful smile._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, he helped me with an assignment about the connection of modern photography and history. I do mostly landscapes and had no idea where to start. This one here helped me find all the historical places around Arkadia", she watched him, "I don't know how I would've had done it without him."_ _ _ _

____"Google?", Clarke suggested dryly and Bellamy bit back the grin, at least he tried._ _ _ _

____Echo raised her eyebrows but didn't answer and fished for her camera instead._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry",Clarke offered an apology and walked over to her, " I don't know what came over me."_ _ _ _

____Echo nodded and the girls shared their ideas for the shooting._ _ _ _

____It surprised Bellamy how well they worked together and it only took three attempts before the perfect pictures were taken. One of his back with spread arms like wings. The other one from the front, with one arm hanging down his body turned a bit in for a better look at the drawn feathers. His other arm was paralleled and lifted to his face, his hand touching his cheek like he was trying to wipe off the dirt Clarke painted on it._ _ _ _

____With a relieved breath, Bellamy stretched and looked for his shirt._ _ _ _

____"Here", a husky voice said handing it to him.  
With a thankful smile he took it and looked up, meeting Echo's intense eyes._ _ _ _

____"So", she grinned, "do you want to grab a drink?"_ _ _ _

____"I can't. I'm spending the night with my gir..", he stopped himself before he could say the word Octavia had used earlier but they haven't talk about what they were yet, "girl...Griffin...with my _Clarke _", and he finished his sentence awkwardly.___ _ _ _

______"Oh, I didn't know you were", Echo stuttered, " I thought you just helped her."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She threw her look over to Clarke, said goodbye to her and left. As he met Clarke's eyes, she grinned and mimicked him, "my b-boyf...boy...my Bellamy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He grumbled and rolled his eyes as he walked over.  
"Shut up", he prompted and kissed her quiet._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :-)


	14. vierzehn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it and leave a comment or kudos or whatever the hell you want!

Clarke just finished applying her lipstick when she caught Raven's smiling face in the mirror. As Raven met her eyes in the reflection her smile grew wider and she stepped closer, throwing her arm around Clarke's bare shoulders: "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks flared red as her lipstick, smiling she turned around to take in Raven's look.

She rocked a chiffon cobalt blue cocktail dress, a sweetheart neckline and thin shoulder straps, the skirt softly gathered. She was dressed like a Supermodel and Clarke grinned: "Right back at ya!"

"Yeah, we're hot, Griffin", Raven blinked as she put on the earrings, "we're going to be the real art tonight."

Clarke laughed and grabbed her purse to check her phone. No new messages but three missed calls from her mom she definitely wasn't going to answer. Angry she threw it back and faked a smile as she looked up at Raven's curious arched eyebrow.

"Let's go", she said shortly and they headed out of her dorm.

As they arrived at the gallery only a few people were already there and Octavia spotted them the second they entered. She rushed over to them, dressed into a sinful red v-neck lace dress, cut above the knee and open keyhole back. She handed them each a glass of champagne.

"Nobody asked", she shrugged as Raven raised her eyebrows suspiciously but still cheered with her friends.

"I should probably go and check in backstage", Clarke said, she downed her champagne to ease her nerves and smiled at her friends who were watching her with knowing eyes before she left.

 

_______________________________________

Bellamy leaned back into his chair and grinned amused over the rim of his book.

It was a chaos: people were running around, yelling at each other and rushed their living canvases through the crowded room. And he just sat there and watched the madness.

It was pretty entertaining, especially since Clarke had already finished with him hours ago and now he could relax, as long as he didn't move too much.

His eyes wandered through the room and he noticed Clarke almost immediately, as if he could _sense _her. And it seemed, Clarke felt the same connection between them, as she spotted him in the same heartbeat.__

__Bellamy stood up and felt his knees shake as he looked over to the most beautiful girl he ever seen, she made him breathless by the simple way she moved in her dress._ _

__She was goddess._ _

__The one shoulder grecian black gown, had a softly draped waterfall skirt that trailed behind her... the fabric seemed to flow around her curves, highlighted them. Her blonde hair was braided at the base of her neck with a laurel wreath. She looked breathtaking and Bellamy was willing to oversee the historical inaccuracies of her outfit, considering the Greek theme, as he saw her smile._ _

__Her cheeks were covered by a rosy blush and her lips were painted with a red that made him crazy.  
Clarke frowned as she reached him, squeaking lightly as he pulled her into his arms._ _

__"Why are you wearing this?", Clarke asked, gently gliding her hands over the bathrobe he was wearing._ _

__"A little, fierce girl ran around, handing them to everyone who was half-naked, but why are we talking about me, when we should be talking about _you _?"___ _

____Clarke blushed even more as Bellamy ran his gaze over her again, lingering on her soft lips before yanking it up to her blue eyes._ _ _ _

____"Do you like it?", Clarke asked, already knowing the answer as he growled from deep in his throat._ _ _ _

____"Naked would be better."_ _ _ _

____Clarke rolled her eyes, sliding her hands down and making him shiver before she opened his bathrobe._ _ _ _

____"Hey, hey, hey", Bellamy caught her hands and grinned widely, "there are people watching."_ _ _ _

____He nodded over to some girls eyeing them intensely._ _ _ _

____"I couldn't care less", Clarke smiled smugly and pushed the robe off his shoulders, "but as much I would love to...", she stopped herself and looked into his eyes, giving him a meaningful look that made him swallow hard, "I have to check if they ruined my masterpiece with their bathrobe-policy."_ _ _ _

____Bellamy suppressed a little moan trying to escape his lips as Clarke's hands ran over his body._ _ _ _

____"Let me kiss you", he heard himself begging and a wicked grin spread across her lips and she shook her head, "please?"_ _ _ _

____"No", it sounded weak, hesitantly, and not even convincing._ _ _ _

____And so Bellamy leaned down and stole a kiss which he even tried to deepen, she almost gave in until she pulled back._ _ _ _

____Nevertheless the blue in her eyes darkened, shining with promise and lust. Triumphantly Bellamy smiled._ _ _ _

____Her thumb grazed over his lips as she wiped off the lipstick stains and with a grin she shook her head._ _ _ _

____They were silently staring at each other, her arms carefully wrapped around his neck and his hands gently planted on her hips when a voice announced the beginning of the show._ _ _ _

____Clarke turned around, her lips trembling a little by the sudden tension and Bellamy pressed a kiss on her forehead._ _ _ _

____"It's going to be great", he whispered and saw how she closed her eyes, leaning against his lips before she sighed and squared her shoulders._ _ _ _

____"I never presented my art to an audience. What if they don't like it?"_ _ _ _

____"That's not going to happen", Bellamy promised, "I saw the other works...and I don't want to brag but we look the best."_ _ _ _

____Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes: "You're just saying that because you love me."_ _ _ _

____Bellamy's mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she realized what she just said, her cheeks turning into a dark pink and she stuttered: "I-I didn't mea..."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I do", Bellamy smiled smugly and interrupting her, looking deeply into her blues eyes and watched how the walls behind them started to fall._ _ _ _

____"Bellamy Blake as a new interpretation of Icarus by Clarke Griffin", a voice blurred into a microphone introduced them and polite applause started._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Only 2 chapters left!


	15. fünfzehn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it take me a bit but here is the new chapter! and an extraone to make it up with you guys!
> 
> Keep up with the comments! :-) and enjoy

Clarke hadn't expected the amount of positive acclaim she was given for her art work.  
During the whole live act many critics, gallerists and artists had engaged her in conversation about her excellent execution of the theme and how amazed they were that they could actually feel the bravery of her interpretation of Icarus.

After the show, the crowd around Bellamy and her had thinned out until just their friends were left and Clarke went to get Bellamy a drink.

When she came back a security guard snapped the phone out of Octavia's hand who had been gleefully taking pictures of her brother, he growled: "no pictures allowed. You will get your phone back when you leave."

Octavia blinked after him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, muttering curses.

Clarke chuckled lightly and handed Bellamy his drink as he slung his arm around her hip, pulling her in and making half of their friends gasp noisily.

"When did that happen?", Monty asked. He drew Harper closer to him, smiling gently but curious,  
"Clarke. This is awesome. I didn't know you could paint like that."

"Yeah, it looks like he could actually fly with these wings." Miller arched an eyebrow at Jasper words.

Raven patted his shoulders lightly: "Someone had too much champagne tonight."

Jasper rolled his eyes: "No, I'm expressing my opinion on Clarke's work."

"Thanks Jasper", she smiled at him, making him grin triumphantly.

"Where is Lincoln?", Raven asked to change topic.

"Right here", Lincoln said and stepped into their circle, throwing his arms around Octavia who was still grumpy about her phone, and pulling her into his chest. He looked over to Bellamy and then smiled at the artist Bellamy was holding in his arms: "Your art is not only something nice to look at but it can touch the soul."

Clarke's smile grew wider and a blush blossomed on her cheeks and just as she was about to respond, Jasper asked: "Why is Lincoln half-naked?"

A laugh ran through the group and Clarke shook her head grinningly: "He was his own canvas. Just like Bellamy was mine. It looks stunning, Lincoln!”

"Yeah, his muscles look exquisite as the Olympus" , Octavia grinned proudly and Bellamy adverted his eyes when her hands started wandering over Lincoln's chest.

"Olympus?", Jasper asked, eyebrows furled in confusion.

"It's the home of the twelve olympian gods", Bellamy explained and Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to illustrate that the gods are resting on the shoulders of mortals. That they carry their gods. It's about the connection between the gods and the people."

"Impressive", Monty nodded.

Bellamy stretched his neck and shoulders, looked over at Lincoln: "I don't know about you but I want to put on a shirt. Wanna go change?"  
Lincoln blinked surprised, nodded quickly and together they headed off.

"I knew he would love him", Octavia grinned as he watched after them and nudged Clarke with her elbow, "just like I knew Bellamy would love you eventually."

Clarke smiled fondly while following the mop of black curls until it was out her sight: "Seems you were right after all."

 

_________________________

 

Bellamy was glad the performance was over and the people would stop gazing at him while being half-naked. He and Lincoln were just about to enter the backstage area to put on their suits when he saw Abby Griffin walking into the gallery.

In a hurry, he cleaned up and changed but was interrupted by Professor Wallace who wanted to engaged him into a conversation about how much he appreciated Clarke's talent.

Bellamy tried to end it politely but the Professor talked endlessly like he was locked up in a mountain his whole life and Bellamy was the first person he met.

As Bellamy finally got off the hook, he rushed through the gallery, imaging scenarios of Clarke and her mother. So he was prepared for the worst as he stepped outside the gallery, finding the Griffin Ladies- much to his surprise- clinging together in a hug.

Bellamy rubbed his eyes, double-checked and was asking himself if he was hallucinating as he saw Kane standing besides them until he walked over.

"Mister Blake", Abby nodded as she saw him first and untangled herself from the hug with her daughter.

"Bellamy", he corrected her and saw the smile on Clarke's lips as she turned around, smashing into his side.

"Is everything okay?", he whispered concerned into her hair.

Clarke nodded against his chest: "We'll get there."

"Did you have anything to do to do with this?", he arched a curious eyebrow at Kane who stood suspiciously close to the other Griffin.

"My specialty is Diplomacy and Peacekeeping, don't you think I'm able to mediate family matters as well?"

Bellamy shook his head slightly in disbelief, but threw his arm around Clarke's shoulders when they all walked back into the gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! even if you don't like it :P


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last chaper but just stay a little longer, because...

Clarke's yawn was muffled by the mattress as she fell face first into Bellamy's bed.

After the exhibition they went to the Dropship for a few drinks and it escalated into a proper after-party. Even Kane and _her mother _joined them.__

__Grumbling she rolled on her back, tucking the strands of her blonde hair behind her ear to get a better look at the slowly undressing Bellamy._ _

__He dropped on to the bed as he pulled off his jacket, he unbuttoned his shirt while he faced the door._ _

__Clarke's mouths went dry as the shirt fell from his body exposing the drawn feathers on his back.  
Anticipation rushed through her body, sending waves of heat between her legs as Bellamy bent to undo his shoelaces and the muscles in his back flexed._ _

__Clarke licked her lips as she crawled to him, pressing light kisses up his spine. She could feel his body tense and release every time her lips touched his warm, soft skin._ _

__Her hands grazed around his waist, her fingers wandering delightfully over his abs when she ran her mouth up his spine again, breathing him in at base of his neck._ _

__Just as she tilted her head to kiss along his neckline, Bellamy turned around and captured her lips. His arm wrapped around her hips and he pulled her on to his lap. Lips never parting._ _

__Clarke buried her hands in his soft black curls bringing his face even closer. She nipped at his bottom lip, provoking a low groan from him. Her tongue darted out to taste more, flicking over his slightly swollen lips._ _

__Their tongues met and twisted together, hot breath caressed over her lips and she arched against him pleadingly. She could feel a smug grin developing on his lips as he leaned them back Clarke on top of him._ _

__She didn't know when they got rid off her dress and she didn't care much as his big hands roamed her curves._ _

__Her heart was going to explode in her chest as she looked down at Bellamy and in a haze of desire, Clarke realized something that was always there long before she knew: "I love you, Bellamy Blake."_ _

__Bellamy's dark eyes looked into hers as he lifted his hand to her face, his thumb softly grazing her cheek and said, "I love you too, Clarke Griffin", before he pulled her in the most loving and heartfelt kiss she ever had in her life._ _

__If she just had known before what is was like loving and kissing Bellamy she would've done it years ago._ _

____________________________________ _

__Bellamy couldn't recall a moment in his life he was happier than in this very one, and tightened his hold around his girl._ _

__Clarke's head was resting on his chest, right over his heart, and her blonde hair was spread out on her bare back, floating like liquid gold._ _

__He couldn't stop smiling, was barely able to take his eyes off of her and her stunning beauty and he was well aware he was looking at her like she hung the moon... besides he knew, she was the sun._ _

__It was the moment Bellamy realized he had reached the light - and that the light was nothing more than the love he felt for Clarke Griffin._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they will get their much-deserved epilogue :-)
> 
> PS: I always have trouble to write proper love scenes ( even in German 'cause ugh, I'm just suck at describing all the physicalities I'm better with emotions) but my lovely and the best Beta reader/ editor ever MISSYriver helped me a lot and made this fic as great as it is! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	17. Siebzehn: Soft epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it took me forever to update but I was moving and bla bla bla.   
> Whatever, here is the epilogue. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Clarke knocked at the door of her mother's house. The was opened by a joyful Abby Griffin who greeted them with an awkward hug since Bellamy was carrying a bag.

"Who is it?", Kane's voice rose from the inside.

"Clarke and Bellamy", Abby answered and stepped aside to let them enter.

"Please, tell me you've got the food", Octavia whined as she appeared from the living room, followed by Lincoln.

"Burgers and those weird curly fries you like", Clarke reassured Octavia as she leaned up Bellamy, glancing into the food bag.

"Good", Octavia smiled, "I didn't set you up with my brother so you start to forget about my curly fries."  
Food and appropriate sleeping places always turned the small and fierce Octavia Blake into a diva. Clarke chuckled and settled down on the floor besides Bellamy who was handing out the food.

"Hey", Kane joined them, placed himself between the Blake siblings and reached for his burger.

"Marcus", Abby blurted out, "why are you sitting on the floor?"

"It's Tuesday", Octavia explained.

"And? I have a really nice table with chairs... one meter above the floor."

"It's a Blake-Kane tradition", Kane hummed, "come on, Abby", and patted besides him.

"Fine", Abby huffed but disappeared into the kitchen and came back with plates in her hands, "but we're adding some Griffin to this tradition."

"I can live with that", Bellamy grinned at Clarke and accepted the plate from Abby.

"And what about me?" Lincoln asked.

"You are a Blake", Octavia patted his hand, "after the wedding you are totally gonna to take my last name."

They all laughed except for Bellamy and Kane who traded a "marriage?-hell-no"- look.

"I can live with that", Lincoln smiled and kissed Octavia quickly.

"So Clarke, have you thought about changing your major?", Lincoln asked

Clarke laughed awkwardly to cover the sudden silence. That had been a hot button subject with the Griffin women but Kane was really good as a mediator.

"Yeah with a minor in Art history", Clarke nodded.

“We have a lot of work ahead of us with that", Bellamy mocked a moan and pulled Clarke to his chest as she shot a deadly look towards him.

"I like this", Abby said in surprise as she relaxed into Kane's arms on the floor, eating her burger, "I really do."

Laughter echoed through the living room.

Clarke settled herself comfortably against Bellamy,his arms wrapped around her and smiled to the others. She had known that everything was going to be alright, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and don't forget to check out my latest fic: Two Hearts With Accurate Devotion.  
> :-)


End file.
